In a multi-player game environment where a large number of users can play an interactive action-based game on a single large display screen, such as that which may be found in a cinema, for example, it may be difficult for one of a large number of players to identify his or her onscreen character (or avatar) amongst all of the characters of the other players on the screen. This difficulty would be increased if the game characters chosen by the various players look similar to each other.
If a player is not easily (or readily) able to identify his or her game character on the large screen, the players enjoyment of, and thus incentive to play, the game may be diminished.
A further problem in such a multi-player game environment arises in relation to receiving game input commands from all of the large number of players. In an existing cinema or other large arena, for example, it may not always be cost-effective or practical to provide cabling or wiring to a large number of player input terminals for receiving the player input commands.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings of existing multi-player gaming systems, or to at least provide a useful alternative to the prior art.